Cute Boring Love
by Glamagirl
Summary: Her dream of working with the WWE finally came true, the only problem was that she was put into a storyline with a man she couldn't stand…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story, they belong to themselves and maybe to each other, I don't know…

**A/N**: My muses were bugging me to write this story; they wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to give it a try. It's also first POV but it's a lot different from my other Punk/Serena fic, I'm experimenting with it. Let me know what you think, even if it is to tell me it blows big time.

A/N: I used a Youtube video for the scene at the beginning of this, go check it out because it's a good one! Search CM Punk stares down a fan at the Cow Place

Cute Boring Love

The crowd is deafening tonight, their shouts and boos thundering so loud all over the arena that the sound of it drowns the entrance music of the guys and even the straining voice of the ring announcer.

As chaotic as it feels, the crowd response is what this is all about; it means that they are really into the show and that they are enjoying the evening.

It means that next time we come into town they are coming back to see us.

So yeah, when it comes to a WWE live event the crowd is not shy to show their support to those superstars they like and of course, they become even more vocal and passionate when they want to show the dislike to those performers they hate.

The later is the case of CM Punk, the self proclaimed savior of the masses; he with his holier than you personality and his Jesus look-alike appearance provokes the ire of the public because let's face it, there's nothing that people hate more than someone pointing out their faults and condemning them for them.

People just love to hate him… and he pushes that hate a little bit further when he gets in the face of those fans, just like he is doing right now.

I look up just in time to see him walking along the edge of the ring, calling out and pointing at someone in the crowd. He's yelling something but I can't hear what it is; nonetheless I follow him, standing by his side when he jumps down and starts to stare through the crowd.

I've been working with him enough time to know that he's scanning through the mass of people, looking for someone he can rile up until the match starts. It's something that he does every once in a while and something that once provoked a fan to attack him. It was an elderly woman, she slapped the taste out of his mouth and… well, I have to confess that I kind of liked it because Punk, as he told me to call him, can be a prick outside the ring as he is in it.

But anyway, in that occasion he handled the situation without breaking character and yes, I liked that too because prick or not he's one of the best workers in the roster and I consider it an honor to have my breakthrough with him.

Besides, it's not nice when a fan attacks one of the boys… it's a line they are not supposed to cross.

Regardless of that little incident, I'm trying to absorb all I can of this opportunity, that's why I'm here… to become the best I can until they give me the chance to prove that I can do more inside the ring that of what I can do outside of it… but as of now I'll do my part.

I look at him; he's just standing there, staring someone down as I stand close to him. I do what he does because that's my job, I'm his follower and if he is staring a hole through people then so will I.

At least that's until Luke, or Drew as he lets me call him shouts for Punk. That one I hear and I look back in time to see Edge trying to reach down to touch my head, out of instinct I duck down.

That wasn't planned, but it adds to the show so I try to look as upset as I can, reaching up to _my savior_ so he can _comfort_ me…

To my surprise, as I reach to him he puts his arms around me and lifts me up and away of all harm… that wasn't planned either but I improvise and wrap my legs around him, resting my chin over his shoulder as he takes a few paces away from the ring.

CM Punk and Serena, I was told that my gimmick was to be as clingy as I can; I need to touch him every chance I get, to run my hands through his hair, to look at him adoringly… so far I think I'm doing a good job.

Now, I'm not going to lie. The CM Punk I like the best is this one, when he pretends to like me and when he touches me like this because yeah, even though people call him out for his wacky looks he's not bad to look at. At all.

He is not muscular like most of the guys are back there but he is well toned, he also has great eyes, nice hair and despite what people may think he smells good. I don't know, there's just something about him that calls to me…

Not like I'm crushing for him, I just find him oddly attractive.

If only he wouldn't be such an ass.

The first time I came to the company I was excited and very nervous, WWE is the big leagues of the wrestling business and after playing in the minors for a while I finally made it; and not only did I made it to the Divas roster but I was also given the chance to be paired up with one of the best.

That excitement died down when I met the man and he received me with a lecture about how Straight Edge wasn't a gimmick, it was his lifestyle and he didn't appreciate people that were not into the movement pretending to be in it.

That's when I started to get the impression he didn't like me that much.

That was the same night he told him to call him Punk, it was also the same night I started to feel out of place back there… not to mention that a few hours later the same man who made me feel unwelcomed shaved my head completely off in the middle of the ring while I tried to look enthralled.

Now, even when I'm still bald I don't feel complete out of place, the girls are not bad to work with and there are a few guys back there nice enough to make up for Punk's attitude towards me.

And it's not like he talks me down or insults me or anything of the kind, he just simply ignores me, the man I hoped would guide me through and maybe even help me improve in the rings just acts as if I'm a fly in the wall, a nuisance to be ignored.

I don't care and I don't want to let it get to me because I didn't come here to make friends, I came here to do what I love and that's wrestling…

Back to the present, Punk puts me down to the ground but I leave my hands on him, I can also feel his own hand pressing against my back as he stares at Edge. Then he touches my head, looks down on me and mumbles something, it's probably nothing and he just wants to give the impression we are talking.

The whole thing lasted only a few seconds and that's it, his focus is now back to the ring and to some fans, when the match starts I stay outside and cheer for him as I always do.

It was more of the same, at the end Punk lost the match and it's up to his disciples to help him out to the back. Tonight it's up to me because Luke is supposed to be banged up by a Spear, so I let Punk rest his weight against me while we walk back.

He is hot, and I mean the body heat that is emanating from his body as he tosses his arm around my shoulder, that's not the only thing I pick up as I help him through, I can also feel that the little prick is putting pressure against me, making it difficult for me to walk, drag him and send dirty looks to the fans that insult us on our way out of the ring.

Oh but I manage, I may not look like it but I'm a tough girl and I can handle this; so instead of burying my nails at his side I just keep walking… I think it takes more effort of my part to restrain from pressing my fingernails into his flesh so he would straighten up than it is for me to carry his weight back the curtain.

Once we walk through the curtain his arm is removed from my shoulder and the only reminder of his touch is the heat he left behind.

"That crowd is hot" Drew says as they are both handed out towels and bottles of water. Me I get nothing because I did nothing…

"You did well out there" I say, to both of them but Drew is the only one who responds with a smile and a thanks. I smile back, but when he changes his attention to Punk I take it as my cue to leave.

Drew is an okay guy but I've never been one to stay somewhere I'm not welcome and Punk makes me feel like I'm not.

So I leave them talking about the match and wonder backstage until I make it to catering. The room is almost empty and I walk directly to grab a bottle of water, the one I was denied back at the curtain.

"I'd hit that fine ass anywhere, anytime"

I tense a little when I hear that, are they talking about me? Men can be such so… ugh I don't even want to think about it. So pretending as if I didn't listen to their talk I close the lid of the small fridge and then go to make my way out.

"Do you think Punk is hitting that… damn what a shame she has no hair because I'd love to pull at it while we are at it, you know what I mean" The same man said laughing.

That's it; I turn around and see two men staring back at me, Shad and JTG. The shorter one lifts his hands and looks at me apologetically, Shad on the other hand grins wildly as his eyes fix on me.

This is not a WWE problem, it's a men thing and from my OVW days I know I can't let them talk trash about me because later on they'll start to take other liberties I will not allow them to take with me.

I've seen it happen way too many times and I've heard even more ugly tales from the girls backstage.

"You know, I can hear you talking about me so I'll appreciate if you cut it already"

The man does a double take. "No one is talking about you Shorty, that's unless you want me to do more than talking"

I open my mouth to reply to him but I'm cut short with another man's voice.

"I can do more than talking Shad, and trust me, you'll not like it. Now, is there a problem here you want to settle"

At the sound of that voice I turn around and stare at the owner, it's Punk and… that's the last man I expected to see…

"Man, chill out… this is obvious a misunderstanding, we are just about to leave" With that said the duo got to their feet and disappeared.

I could have handled this by my own, it's not like I needed Punk, but since he came and help me it's proper than I thank him.

"Thanks, I…"

"I'm not your baby sitter and I can't be around every time your flirting goes a way you don't want to so try to stay out of trouble"

I gasp, my eyes widening and finding his staring right back through me. Is he serious? "I was not flirting…" I begin to say but before I can finish he turns around and walks out.

He just left me there with the word in my mouth. I gasp again, thinking about how much I dislike that man… I really don't like him and I can't wait for the day this stupid storyline is over.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I want to thank all of you who took the time to read and review last chapter, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you get to like this one as well. Thanks once again xD

**Cute Boring Love**

Sexy, smart and powerful.

That's the definition the WWE gives to the Divas… they want to show them to the world as everyone's wild fantasy and most of the time that's what they are. More than portraying their wrestling ability or even their lack of it, they want them to appeal to the male audience by showing legs and boobs… it's what sells, pg-13 or not.

It's bad, but at least is not as bad as it used to be a few years back. Sure, they still have the Kelly Kellys and the Bella twins but they also have Beth Phoenix and Natalya, women who don't need to show off skin to shine on their own.

I could be one of those too; after all they call me the anti-diva.

Now, I should be honored… I guess, but I can't stop seeing it as a blow to my ego… I mean I'm glad they didn't bring me here to be another eye candy that goes half naked to the ring, but still… the anti diva?

I take a good look at my reflection through the mirror without blinking. Do I look like an anti-diva? I look bald for once, and maybe that's it…

Without taking my eyes away from the mirror I run my hand trough my head, feeling the lack of hair that now characterizes me. Divas have hair, long hair.

Sure, I've been told by some that this new look suits me well, but I've also heard the other side of the coin. Things like 'with ears like that she should have never shaved her head', others that say I'm into women and some that have gone as far as to compare me to Josh Matthews, a man!

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of them all?" Through the same mirror I had been scrutinizing my appearances I look to the man who just came into the locker room. It's Drew, the first ever member of the Straight Edge Society, the man known to the WWE Universe as Luke. He is now resting his hands against the back of my chair. "What are you thinking kiddo?"

I smile to him, a lot of people don't know this but Drew is one of the nicest guys backstage, which means I'm stuck with the good and the bad. "Things, do you think being called the anti-diva is a bad thing or a good thing"

"Definitely a good thing, if you want to know what's bad just listen to all the things they say about Pops"

I shrug; I don't really care about the things people say about _Pops_, even if what they say is not true he deserves to be trash talked about because… well, because I say so.

I still can't get over the comment he threw about me flirting around and getting in trouble because of it… one thing was to act as if I don't exist an another very different to say such things.

But even if I don't care about him I've heard it all when it comes to the man. People say that he smells, that he doesn't shower, that he looks like a hobo, that he has greasy hair… you name it. I'm about to tell him that I don't care about what people say about his 'Pops' but before I can open my mouth I see the same man I was about to talk of moving around.

"Don't call me Pops"

"Why, you are older than me and kiddo here so the name suits you perfectly. Pops, I like it"

Punk snorts, I know because I can see him from where I'm sitting. He is now crossing his hands up to his chest as he takes a good look at Drew. "There's no way you are older than me"

There's this thing about Punk. The first time we meet I had the impression that he didn't like me because I'm not Straight Edge and yet I was about to became one of his 'disciples', but… Drew isn't Straight Edge either and they don't have a problem with one another.

After some time of thinking about it I came to the conclusion that this has to do with the fact that I'm a woman and that he is now stuck with me, there's no other reason I can think of.

Well, whatever.

As they go back and forth with the who is older than who I go back to stare at my reflection, applying a bit of lips gloss and checking that I look as best as I can. Even if the show is over I don't want to walk out of here without looking my best, there are always fans outside waiting and Punk, being the hated one is always a favorite of them to wait and yell at.

Tonight we are all traveling together so I'll take my own share of that lovely hate the fans have for us. I want to be ready for it.

Because I'm never part of their conversations when I'm done I just turn around and sigh, I don't even bother to pay attention to either one of them.

"Serena"

"What?" I say, almost in a grunt. It's Drew again and he is waiting on my response.

I look at him, about to ask what is it even when his attention is now on Punk; that's when I notice they are both on their feet and walking towards the door. I get up as well, following them out the door and into the corridor.

"I parked at the back so we wouldn't have to deal with the little mob waiting for your head, so why don't you two wait for me here, I'll be back in a few" Drew says and goes away, walking back and away from us.

Great, a minute alone with Punk is a minute too long… I roll my eyes but follow him anyway, and when he pushes a door open and walks out I try to hurry before the door closes.

I made it before it closed, the metallic door brushing against my shoulder as I put my feet out. But then there's one little thing, as soon as I step out I start to get wet, that's when I notice that I'm outside and that it's raining cats and dogs.

"Don't let the door close…" Punks says and when I turn around to hold it it's too late, it's closed and we are both outside in the rain. "Great, just fucking great"

I press my back against the door, grimacing and hoping the rain won't get me here. On the other hand Punk is already wet and he is sending my way a look to kill.

"Don't blame me, you are the one who walked through that door" I say in my defense. It's not my fault that he rushed and got us locked outside…

"Yeah and you just followed me and closed the door, great job Serena"

I chuckle, what an ass. But whatever, I'll stand here while he gets all wet.

Crossing my arms against my chest I look at him, he is standing under the rain and looking around the parking lot… he doesn't look happy at all but he isn't moving either. I mean he could try to avoid the rain by getting against the wall like I'm doing.

Not that it matters now, he is all wet by now…

"Give me the key to the car" He says, running his hands through his now damp hair. He looks funny and I'm very glad I'm in a corner where I won't get wet, and I'll stay here until it stops raining or until Drew rescues us.

"I don't have the key" I say as a matter of fact; why would I have it when they are the ones who take turns driving.

He sends me another one of those looks and I grin, making it pretty obvious that it's not an amused grin. While we stand here and looking to each other I wonder why is there so much animosity between us? Its thick and palpable everywhere we go, Drew even asked me once what was the deal between us.

Well, I don't know what's his deal with me, I just know that he doesn't like me and that I don't like him much either.

For my part I could say that my dislike for him was triggered by the fact that I really liked him before I knew him. As one who had come from the Indies to be one of the best in WWE I was looking forward to working with him… all until that first meeting…

Pursing my lips I lift my head, I won't be the one backing away from this staring contest, I'm going to hold his gaze until he gives up… or until Drew comes by.

After a while, Punk, Phil, Pops or whatever he is called gives me the satisfaction of being the one who didn't back down, he did this when he looked away and into the distance. I smile; this is my little triumph even when it will never be taken in consideration.

Oh but I know…

Dripping wet and looking less than amused he walks in my direction until he is right in front of me. I try to back off but the wall is behind me and I can't go anywhere. Frowning at my own behavior, I look up to him; he towers over me, his presence imposing and somehow intimidating as his olive green eyes focus into my own eyes.

I don't know why I feel like backing away but I do…

"I guess we'll have to get to the car and wait for Drew" With that said he takes hold of my arm and tries to make me step into the rain.

I open my mouth to protest but instead I push him away. Well I tried to, but I didn't even manage to make him back off a step.

Anyway, he is out of his mind if he thinks I'm going into the rain… "You go to the car if you want to, I'll wait here"

"I don't think so" He responds with a crooked grin before takings hold of my other arm. Before I could stop him he yanks me forward and yes, into the rain.

"Punk!" I yell, sneaking off his grip and returning to my spot. I got a bit wet but nothing too grave. However, he is now back to holding me… "Get off"

Being the ass that he is, he goes again and pulls me forward, this time swirling positions with me so he is the one against the door and me the one in the rain.

He holds me at some distance, making sure I get all wet. "Don't be an ass! I yell again, frustrated because he is way stronger than me and I can't do anything but to struggle and stand under the rain while he holds me in place.

God I want to punch him right in that stupid, grinning face of his! Isn't it enough that I can barely stand him that he is now pushing me to want to kick and punch him?

I remember my legs and I try to kick him, I'm wearing my boots and if I connect them to his shin I'll be singing another story, one where I would kick the hell out of him once and for all!

I mean who the hell does he think he is and who gave him the right to use me for his amusement… "Stop it Punk, it's not funny" I say after a few failed attempts of getting free of his hold by myself.

He grins again, swirling me back against the door without letting me go. "It was amusing to you when I was the one in the rain"

Once again I try to kick him, that I'm no longer in the rain doesn't mean that the damage isn't done. But before I could hit him like I wanted to he presses the weight of his body against mine and with his own legs he prevents me from kicking him.

"God I hate you" I say through clenched teeth and I mean it. I can't even use my hands to wipe the water off my face!

"You hate me…" He whispers, his dark features so close to me that I can feel his breathing brushing against my face, I can even taste the fruity gum he is always chewing…

"Get off!" I try to push him away but his hands are pinning my arms against the door and his body is too close for me to manage an escape.

What the hell is he doing?

As if listening to my question he closes the distance between us until his lips are firmly pressed against mine.

This takes me by surprise and my first instinct is to push him away from me, but all my attempts are in vain; I'm trapped between his body and the door and he is not giving me room to move. I also try to move my face to the side and away from his lips but his face follows me, insisting on the kiss until his tongue darts forward to part my lips, forcing his way into my mouth.

I grunt, knowing full well that the best I can do is bite his tongue out of his body; but instead of doing that my efforts to push him away die and I just stand there…

At first I just allowed him to explore at will, his tongue luring mine into action until I started to kiss him back, letting the taste of him invade all my senses as he drank my breaths like his own.

His kiss is intense, it makes me feel weak at the knees and if it wasn't because he was holding me by pinning me against the door I could have easily stumble while standing.

It sounds cliché and maybe it is, but as he kisses me that's what comes to my mind.

It's surreal, I got locked out of the arena while it rained and now Punk is kissing me senseless, the Punk that doesn't like me and the Punk that I don't like… how could this be?

Before I could come up with an answer I'm push forward abruptly. I gasp, breaking away from the kiss to find that the door is opening.

I blink and wipe my face with my hands, finally able to use them because Punk is no longer holding me; he is in fact a few steps away from me as he also stares at the door.

There are a few seconds of silence and then there's Drew, holding a big umbrella and opening it before stepping out. He takes one look at us and then he burst out a laugh. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me back there" He shakes his head and laughs again. "Well, I guess you won't be needing this after all" He says pointing at the umbrella and walking away, safe from the rain. "Let's go, I'm starving and I want to eat something"

I feel Punk's eyes on me and before I could be left alone with him once again I walk after Drew, my steps quick because I really want to be away from him.

I don't know what got into me or what got into him for that matter; I only know that I need time to regroup my thoughts and that time I need it away from him and the intensity of those eyes…

I only know one thing ad that's that this can't happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks for all the reviews, I love and appreciate all of them xD

**Cute Boring Love**

"Look at you two; you look like a couple of wet baby chickens that lost their way from mother hen. If you would only listen to me more often this wouldn't have happened… Oh but man; I really wish I had my camera right now because this is definitely worth taking a picture"

After listening to Drew's words and then his boisterous laughter I purse my lips and look out the window. I'm not amused, this is not amusing and if he happens to look my way he will see in my face how unfunny he is being.

One look at my face and what he'll notice is that I'm mad, like really, really mad.

It's not only that I'm drenched to the bone or that my clothes are uncomfortably sticking to my skin, it's not even that I can feel water pooled inside my boots or that the drops of water running down my back are annoying me.

It's way more than that.

Sure, I don't like being all wet, but the real reason I can feel my blood boiling to the point of evaporation while it runs through my veins is the man sitting in the passenger's seat right in front of me. He's the reason I'm all mad and wet and I have to restrain the urge of reaching forward to strangle him with his seatbelt.

I mean who the hell does he think he is? He can't go ahead and force a kiss on me like it's the most natural thing in the world. I never gave him the trust or even the sightless signal that I was interested in a kiss from him, so that he went ahead to do what he did was way out of line.

Now, I don't know what kind of woman he thinks I am but I'm not one that he can… kiss and whatever. He has no right to kiss me… I need to tell him that, oh yes I will!

"Stupid ass" I grumble under my breath, grinding hard on my own seatbelt and taking a sideways glance at him. I'm really mad…

"Are you okay Kiddo, you look like you want to kill that seatbelt" I change my gaze to Drew, he looked at me for a few seconds before going back to stare at the road ahead of him.

"I'm just mad" I say, loud enough so that Punk can hear, I don't want him to get the impression that I enjoyed his assault; I would even call him up front but Drew is here and I don't want to drag him into this.

"Don't be mad, it's just water" Drew says sympathetically without taking his eyes off the road.

"Some people get riled up for the slightness things" This is Punk talking for the first time since we got into the car, while he speaks he turns in his seat so that he can take a look at me. More than a look is a very blatant stare down, and when he's done he arches an eyebrow and goes on. "Trust me, it was nothing"

I blink one time, two times and then Punk turns back around. I was going to reply to him but I'm actually speechless, the stupid son of a…

"See, Pops here is the one with the rotten humor and he's not mad. A little rain is not big deal, in fact, in some parts of the world people willingly go outside when it's raining, it brings luck"

From my place in the backseat I hear Punk snorting, I can also see that he's taking out his IPod. He doesn't go anywhere without it and once he puts it on it's like he's not even here…

"You are right, besides it was not the best rain I've been to, it was lame and I don't think it will bring me any luck at all"

With that said I go back to stare out the window, I know that Punk gave me one last look because I could see him with the corner of my eye. Let him do whatever he wants to do, I don't care.

He is right, it was nothing and I can erase it from my memory in no time. In fact, I already forgot about it! Kiss, what kiss? Screw him…

I can't believe I wasted precious minutes of my life being mad for a stupid kiss. Oh but know this, if he ever attempts another one I'll show him what a mad Serena can do. He won't have the desire of kissing anyone in a long time.

The rest of the ride was made in awkward silence, not even Drew was speaking. Maybe he picked up the hostility in the air and decided to keep his mouth shut.

It was better that way; I'm not in the mood for idle talk anyway.

When we make it to the hotel we all get out of the car, get our stuff and head inside. Drew was the one who made the reservation because he says Punks always forgets to do it and me… well, on the few occasions we hit the road together they don't rely on me for anything. So as he goes and checks in I just wait in a corner of the lobby, doing my best to ignore the six foot tattooed man leaning against the wall behind me.

Once Drew is done we head to our rooms, he and Punk are sharing and I have my own. Now, my room happens to be right besides theirs. I don't care, I just want to get there, get out of these wet clothes and take a shower.

While we make our way there I completely ignore Punk, that's part of my plan and I'll stick to it, because if I don't I'll get mad once again and I'll tell him a thing or two…

So we get there and still no words, I just open the door, get in and close it shut. No more Punk until tomorrow, maybe by then I'll be more calmed about the whole thing.

Trying to put everything behind me and out of my mind, I put my things by the bed and letting out a deep sigh I do what I've been wanting to do for a long time now, I take off my boots. Just like I knew, they have water in them so grabbing them I take them into the bathroom so I could dispose of the water.

I don't pay much attention to my surroundings and just focus on the boots and the water… that's when I hear a door opening and I quickly look up to see none other than Punk getting into my bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snap, feeling my anger start to build up once again.

He raises an eyebrow, takes a quick look at me and then puts a towel and a bunch of clothes by the sink. "I'm going to take a shower" He says, plain and simple.

Before saying anything else I take a look at the door he just came from, it's open and I can see a room, his and Drew's room… damn adjacent rooms! I would kill Drew if I could!

I shake my head… no, no, no. I won't kill anyone, I just need to calm down, it's no big deal. Resting my back against the bathroom sink I cross my arms up to my chest. "I got here first, so get out"

Punk shakes his head just like I did, his eyes sparkling and I know this is amusing him. "I have my things here, you don't"

"I don't care, I got here first so you need to get out so I can take a shower, then you can do whatever it is that you are going to do"

"I'm not leaving"

"Me neither" I respond, I don't have to leave, I got here first.

He shrugs and goes to take off his shirt. He tossed it aside and I blink a few times, is he going to take a shower with me here? Nah, he just thinks I'll get uncomfortable enough to leave the room.

But that's not going to happen, I don't back down. Taking a deep breath and lift my head to him. "You know, a lot of people would find it hard to believe that you actually shower"

"And you are just dying to see it happen, aren't you?" He says with a smile and taking a few steps in my direction.

Somehow this feels like déjà vu, because before I could know what's going on he is once again way too close to me and once again I don't have anywhere to back off… "Hardly" I say, my eyes locking up with his as he gets closer and closer…

My mind is telling me that this is the moment to kick him and punch him and show him that I'm no woman to mess up with, I may be young but that doesn't mean I'm naïve…

But my body is frozen and I can't make it move, I just stay put while he leans into me and his now naked chest brushes against me.

His eyes are fixed in mine and then they lower to my lips. He is so close… and when I feel his breathing on my face I can't tell if it's happening for real or if it's a memory… "Serena…" He says, his lips curling into a smile. "I need to my towel" After saying that he extends his arm, getting a bit closer… but he just reaches for the towel, takes it and then he is backing away, the smile still on his face.

I'm sure I'm blushing and I feel like getting the hell out of here, I honestly thought he was going to kiss me… and I just stood there!

"So do you still hate me?" He asks, smirking…

I arch an eyebrow, trying to get back to my senses. "You know what?" I start to say, but no words come out of my mouth. It doesn't matter, I take a few steps towards him because I really want to tell him off, he's an ass and yes I hate him…

But while I was on my way to tell him all that he grabs me by the back of my head and pulls me to him, this time he does kiss me, again!

I mumble a protest against his lips and try to push him away, but my hands are unable to make him bulk an inch. This is no good, he can't do this, not again.

While I struggle his other hand goes to my lower back to pull me even closer, securing me against him and making it hard for me to get away.

I'm really trying to put resistance, but then he forces my lips apart and invades me, sliding his tongue in and drowning whatever protest I could make. I gasp, my hands resting at his sides for one last try… but then it's done, I kiss him back…

I kiss him, even when I know we are not supposed to do this; I don't even like him… I once did but his attitude made me dislike him. But the way he is kissing me and holding me makes it very hard to pull away…

As the kiss gets more heated and intense he starts to push me backwards, taking the steps with me without breaking away. His hand slides down a bit and for a second it rest on my behind, but then he breaks the kiss, takes his hands away from me and closes the door…

I gasp in disbelieve, because as I stare at the closed door it comes to me that he walked me back into my room, and once I was here he stopped kissing me, got into the bathroom and closed the door, he closed the door on me!

He did all that to get me out of the damn bathroom and I fell for it like a stupid little…

I lift my hand to the door handle, meaning to open the door and take my rising anger on him, but the door is locked from the other side.

God I hate him, I really do.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize because it took me so long to update this. I've been busy as of late but I'm catching up with some of my writing and I didn't want to let this one unfinished. Enjoy and let me know what you think ;)

_**Cute Boring Love**_

I've always liked to think that I'm an honest woman, I mean… I'm not fond of going around lying to people and I hate when people lie to me.

To me honesty it's kind of a romantic idea, the rarest attribute one can posses, the best of the lost arts. But like most people, good or bad, I've found myself not being quite honest; I mean I did worse than lying around, I tried to delude myself, not by lying, but by omitting.

Omitting is the same thing as lying because a half truth is a whole lie; so there it is, it turns out that I can't even be honest to myself! Meaning that the one thing I cherished the most about myself had been an illusion.

Well, at least I have determination and that can't be taken away from me so easily.

Having all those thoughts running through my mind I venture to look up to take a peek at the man sitting at the end of the bench I happen to be sitting on, he's busy looking into his bag so before he catches me looking I lower my head and fumble around the stuff in my own bag.

Stupid little Punk, this is all his fault; if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be having this dilemma, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have to feel so uncomfortable in my own work.

So yeah… in the fairness of honesty I have to admit that I'm feeling this weird attraction for him that I can't shake off. There… I said it, are you happy now?

At first I tried to deny it and it worked because I was so mad at him that anger overcame attraction… but as time passed and the anger wouldn't wear off even as I tried my best to ignore him and forget everything about those little lapses where I was left looking like a complete idiot, I began to see it, I liked him.

It's not like I'm fatally crushing over him or anything of the like and maybe it's nothing, maybe I'm just being misguided by my reaction to the kisses he stole from me. Yes, he stole them because I never gave him permission to go ahead and kiss me.

But that was such a long time ago and now we are back the way we started, he does his thing and I go out with him to the ring to do my thing and that's it; no kisses, no nothing.

At first it was hard because we work so close and the memory of my naïve reaction to him was a raw wound to my pride, but because he also did his part on ignoring what happened the incident has never been mentioned and with time it faded… kind of.

That's good; at least I don't feel the urge to knock his teeth out like the last time he kissed me. God I cringe at the memory of it because I allowed him to kiss me and he was just playing me, using my foolishness to his advantage.

Back to that day I wanted to go to him and tell him a thing or two because he can't just do what he did; but instead I swallowed my pride and then my anger and the next time I came face to face with him I started to completely ignore him; I acted as if nothing happened and tried to focus in my job, in getting better in the ring because that's why I'm here, to work, not to get into some drama with some Punk that can't keep his lips to himself.

So today I can say that everything is good, that even when I have to deal with him on regular basis and go to the ring to endure his closeness and all the touching we have to do I'm alright; I can even act indifferent when I'm out there and in front of everybody he calls me gorgeous Serena…

Argh, stupid Punk! There it is again, my mind goes back to the moment he called me that in the ring and the way my face flushed… stupid, stupid Punk!

I take the shirt I'm planning to wear to the ring tonight and bitch slap it into my bag, making him lift his head to take a look at me.

I act as if nothing is amiss; once again fumbling through my stuff as I feel his eyes on me, I can always feel his eyes on me... Where is Drew when I need him?

After a long while where I can still feel him staring I get up to my feet and before I can take two steps into whatever direction I was heading I hear his voice. "Wear your boots tonight"

When his words get to me I turn around and look at him. Like I knew they would his eyes are on me, I respond by lifting my eyebrow as my hands go to rest at my hips. "Excuse me?" Since when does he tells me what to wear?

"Wear your boots, we have a segment were you'll do some kicking and it will look better that way"

Oh… "Will I do more than kicking?" I ask going into work mode and hoping that they will let me do more, I think its way overdue.

His lips curve into a smile and then she chuckles. It only lasted for half a second but it's the first smile he gives to me since… well since ever. "Can you do more than that?"

"Of course I can" I say in full confidence. I can wrestle circles around most of the divas in the spotlight and it's time they let me do my thing. Of course I don't say that out loud because even to my own ears that statement sounds a bit cocky.

He tilts his head to the side and looks at me; I take the chance to take a good look at him without having to steal glances his way. He is now sporting the same bald look that I have and I have to admit it doesn't look bad on him, it also helps that he trimmed his beard a little bit so his features seem more defined now…

And I'm glad he's bald because damn it, if I had to shave my hair off for this angle it's only fair that he did the same thing.

"I'll see what I can do"

Refraining from doing a double take I blink a few times. "Are you serious?"

"Sure, are you still going to FCW?" He asks with a shrug and I have to wonder if he's ribbing me…

"Yes, when I have the time" It's been a while since I went there but I try to work it into my schedule, it's the only way I can prevent ring rust since they are not allowing me to wrestle here.

Punk goes back to taking his in-ring attire from his back but his eyes remain on me. I don't mind, all I can think is that if there's a possibility that I can do something more in the ring I'll take it, I'll do it so good they'll want to use me more. This is why I came here, just for this.

"I've heard you are using your own GTS"

I go back to sitting. "Well, yeah… I thought it would be good for the character" I say and it just comes to my mind that this is probably the first civilized conversation between us since that day at the hotel; not that we talked much before that but… you know, it's kind of odd.

"Rad, maybe we can make you have your own match soon"

I can't help but to grin. My own match… I can see it happen, I can do it as an SES member and with time I can go on my own, I can even have a match with Beth when she comes back and that will be great…. Yes, I want my own match.

So wrapped up I am that I never noticed him approach me, he just slid all the way from the spot he was sitting and goes to me, getting near enough to make me feel self conscious.

"Least you can do is say thank you, Punk, I really appreciate it"

I arch my eyebrows and stare right into his eyes; I'm not going to make him believe… or know, whatever, that he makes me more than a little uncomfortable or that I remember clearly how he tastes or that I can remember how his lips feel against mine whenever he looks at me that way… I won't do that; I won't give him that satisfaction because if this turns out to be him ribbing me I won't end looking like a fool again.

"It hasn't happened yet, if I get my match I'll thank you"

He grins, tilting his head once more as he gets a bit nearer; he is trespassing into my personal space and I can feel his knees touching mine as his eyes pierce into mine… my breathing ceases for a second and I wonder if I'll pull back if he ever kisses me again.

"Why, then I'll get you your match and then we'll see what happens" With that said he goes up to his feet and walks off the locker room.

I run my hands over my head and slide them to my neck, I do want to have my first match so I don't care what Punk said about me having to thank him. It doesn't matter, if he gets me a match I'll deal with it, hell, if he does I'll do whatever he wants. That's all I can think now and I really, really hope he is not ribbing.

Guess I'll have to wait and see, when the time comes I'll be ready.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you liked this one as well ;)

_**CuTe BoRiNg LoVe**_

The moment the 1,2,3 count echoes all over the arena I feel someone grabbing for my foot and dragging me to the ropes. It's not like I can see the ropes or who is pulling at me, but because I'm retreating from the woman lying on the mat as I slide back on my stomach I think it's pretty obvious where I'm heading; out.

There's also no doubt in my mind about who is pulling at me.

I grin what feels like a wicked grin, looking up to see the rest of the Hart Dynasty getting into the ring, already too late to save their poor Nattie. Moving backwards I watch as one of them kneels besides her and the other one tries to grab for me, but before he can even touch me I'm out of the ring and pulled right into _his_ arms, one arm swung around his shoulder as he steadies me to my feet.

My eyes are glued to the ring and as I stand outside I blindly seek support on him and like always, I find that his hands are on me before I even reach for him. This is nothing new as he is always touching me when we are out here, rubbing my shoulders, holding my hand… it's like those hands can't keep away and I can't do nothing but to bare it.

I can't blame him on that one, this is what they want us to portray and it has always been like this… it's just that ever since our little incident it stated to bother me some.

Right now his touch consist on his hand resting against my lower back as we both stare into the ring, and while the heat of his hand trespasses the fabric of my shirt I try to focus on the defeating sound of the crowd booing the hell out of us… at least the noise distracts me from his touch, they sure love to hate us and I won't lie, I like it.

Right now I'm Serena from The Straight Edge Society and I just got my first match and my first victory in the WWE, this calls for a celebration and we do it our way… by _Joey_ and _Luke_ surprising the men in the ring with a beating while they were too busy watching over Punk and me.

The beating is not new, me being the one who just finished a match a whole new experience, I'm thrilled.

I never expected to win my first match in the WWE and I just did! After months where nothing happened but waiting and just when the road seemed longer I finally made it. I can now say that I'm playing in the big leagues.

It doesn't even matter to me that this is not a televised event, the only thing I can think is that I just had my first match. Sure I cheated to win but who cares about that, it was a good solid match and the crowd reacted to it, obviously hating me while loving the Dynasty.

But now it's over, and when everyone in the ring is taken care of and there is no doubt that this city has no love for us we head back, as a unit and away from the crowd.

"Congratulations kiddo" Drew says and his hand goes to my head, he rubs at me and even when I would find it annoying in any other occasion I laugh at it, I'm too high on adrenaline to care about little things like that. "I say we should celebrate tonight, first round is on me"

"Well that sounds like something" I say, grabbing for a bottle of water while I keep walking with him towards the locker rooms. A night out doesn't sound bad, after all having my first match is a good reason to go out; God knows I deserve some time to have fun.

"Of course it's something, right Pops; I'll even get you one of those Red Bulls you like so much"

At the mention of Pops I turn my head to the side and see that he is walking with Joey right behind us… now… I'm not sure how a night out whit Punk is, but I don't think I like the sound of that…

"Nah you go, I don't want to ruin her night"

Right on Punk…. You'll only ruin it for me…

"What do you mean? You were the one that pushed around so she could have a match, you can't turn us down on this Punk" That was Joey, and I don't like to have a conscience or anything like that… I don't even want to feel in debt but he is right. "Besides she doesn't mind you tagging along, right Serena?"

"I don't mind" I say before occupying my lips with a sip of water, wondering how many of them could see through my lie. I say that just one of them…

"Don't play difficult Pops, you know you want that Red Bull so I'll see you after the show" Drew says while walking away and disappearing into catering.

I take that as my cue to walk faster and head to the locker room; if Punk has to come then fine, that doesn't mean I have to be around him much, he'll probably do his thing and I'll do mine and that's it. No need to worry about it.

Tonight is my night and I won't let him ruin it for me.

I get into the locker room and walk straight to where my bag is, meaning to take some clothes out to take a shower before heading to the hotel.

"You are the worst liar I've ever met"

I straighten up my back and look up to the door, Punk is standing there… I don't even know when he came in but there he is. I shrug, not even bothering to ask what does he means because I know; I only go back to looking into my bag and wonder if he's going to stand there forever.

Good thing that I'm used to pretend that he is not in a room so this shouldn't be so different from all the other times; but then again in all those previous times he's not standing with his back to the door while his eyes are on me… I mean I'm looking into my bag but I can also see him out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" I say while trying not to snap, I'm in a good mood and I don't want it to get rotten.

"I do believe you owe me something"

I arch an eyebrow and my eyes go to him again, he's still in the same place as before and he is still staring intently at me. "I do?"

He nods and just the way he is looking at me should be considered sexual harassment… for some reason my mind begins to have all this crazy ideas… ideas that I would not be considering in any other circumstances where my adrenaline wouldn't be pumping through me.

I shake my head and snort, I think I took a bump out there and it's having an effect on me. I'm so not doing it… but then I look up and see him, his lean figure just standing there, with his arms crossed up to his chest while his eyes scan me over.

I think I already came to terms with the fact that I feel attracted to him so that I feel the warmth of his eyes on me burning is not a surprise… what makes me wonder is why he is looking at me like that.

Could it be that he feels even the sightless bit attracted to me? I mean he did kiss me, twice in a day without any other reason than doing it… or maybe he did it just to mess with me because that last time he was a total ass and he never pursued anything after it.

Maybe I should do what my mind wants, for me to pay him with the same coin. I don't mean doing the kissing part but I can make him believe I'm going to do it, and if I see that he's getting into it I can pull away and leave him hanging, it would serve him well

I walk to him, my feet taking me closer and closer until I'm right in front of him. This is so not me, but not caring about it I lean forward, so close until his eyes look down to my lips… and then, before I can think on it I kiss him.

What a plan that I can't even carry on with it…

So this is not the first time we do this, and just like the previous times he is not shy at all; he parts my lips with his tongue and slides in, finding me and luring me to participate into the kiss. I comply, not even protesting when his hands crawl up my back until he reaches the nape of my neck, angling my face into his while holding me in place.

An ass he may be but he is a good looking ass and he sure knows how to kiss… but even though he has the potential of clouding my judgment I try not to get too much into him, I kiss him but my mind is warning me not to let my guard down, this time I listen to my mind.

I pull away from the kiss and his face follows me, capturing me with his lips before I could get away. I kiss him back, my hands resting against his chest before I have to force myself into pulling away once more. This time I move my face to the side, licking my lips to taste him on me.

I look at him in the eye, he has no clue… and when I disentangle myself from him I see him blink two times before he sucks into his mouth his lip ring. "Thanks for the match" I say, turning my back to him and reaching for my bag. I take it quickly and hurry an exit, leaving him behind while I smile my way out….


	6. Chapter 6

A/N! First of all thank you so much for the reviews; I'm very glad you like this. Second, this was supposed to be last chapter but I don't know what happened… there's still some things to happen with these two so if you have an idea/request or something like that let me know because I'm open to different scenarios. Third! Fuck WWE, they released Serena and the word going around it's that it happened because she wasn't living the SES lifestyle in her FREE time! Fuck you WWE, FUCK you!

Anyway, hope you like…

_**Cute Boring Love**_

I'm feeling giddy…

I can't blame it on alcohol because I haven't as of yet had anything to drink, at least nothing stronger than a diet coke. So discarding the being drunk excuse I would like to attribute the way I'm feeling to the thrill of performing my first match for TV… I mean, it was a great experience and there's no doubt that's a big part of the reason I'm feeling this way. But as much as I would like that one to be my sole reason I have to admit that's not all.

There's another reason, one that has been monopolizing my mind ever since I left the arena… and that reason comes in the form of a six feet, one inch tall tattooed man…

Yeah I know I'm being stupid and I'm probably acting like a high school girl that got away with kissing that cute boy she always had a crush on but I can't help it… after all I did get away with kissing someone I like.

And not only did I kiss him, but he kissed me back.

As my mind goes back in time to that moment I close my eyes and ran my fingers down my face… a face that I can feel burning! To tell you the truth I feel a bit mortified by it and I can honestly say that I don't know what made do it; I mean I do feel attracted to him but kissing people out of the blue is not something I do regularly, especially when it's someone like Punk. So I don't know, maybe I kissed him because he kissed me first and I felt I had the same right, I mean in the fairness of equality…

Or maybe I did it just because he was there and I had the opportunity, who knows.

Whatever the reason the fact is that what's done it's done and there's nothing to do but wonder what I'm going to do or say to him next time we come face to face. Maybe I should pretend nothing happened and skip from mentioning it, after all he didn't say anything the time he kissed me… so yeah I should leave it here, I kissed him, I got it out of my system and that's it.

Let's just hope he won't show up later tonight because I'm still feeling high on adrenaline and I don't know, who's to say I won't want to kiss him again?

I shake my head and with a smile on my lips I look down at the table in front of me; the food is gone and I'm just sitting here, waiting on the guys to decide where to go next.

I wonder if he will join Drew, Joey and me tonight… I mean he told Drew he was coming and I haven't seen him… and I don't know if I want to see him, I mean I'm divided about this because part of me wants him to show up just to see what he's going to do and the other part wants him to stay wherever he is because I don't know what I'm going to do if he comes over…

"Earth to Serena"

Instinct makes me to turn my head towards the source of the voice that just spoke to me. It's Joey and he is sitting across the table, looking at me with a huge grin on his face…

"You spaced out"

I smile, almost feeling like I got caught doing something I shouldn't be doing and I look around to see who caught me… but there's just Joey and me, I don't know where is Drew. "Yeah I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about a special someone?"

"What?" I heard him just fine, but because I'm not in the mood of having to explain myself or let alone lie about what's on my mind I wrinkle my nose and pretend I didn't understand what he just said. It's not like I have to pretend too hard because after all the music in this sport bar is way too high and it's believable that I wouldn't be able to hear him…

Still smiling he leans forward, and when he opens his mouth to repeat what he just said someone slides to sit right by my side and his attention focus on the newcomer… I don't have to look to know who it is, I can feel him… but I still look and just like Joey my attentions shifts to him.

"Pops" Joey says, he has adopted Drew's nickname for him and he uses it deliberately. I don't think Punk likes is though and I think he just ignored him, I mean those olive green eyes that had been tormenting my peace of mind are staring right at me and not at Joey…

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, you came just in time because we were about to leave. Drew and I were talking with some of the guys and there's this bar fifteen minutes from here and we are going there; I mean if Serena wants to go there"

"Do you want to go there?" Punks ask me, his eyes still piercing through me. See, this is what makes me feel giddy, the way he looks at me… I don't think I can trust myself if he keeps looking at me like that.

But I just I shrug, returning his intense stare because I don't want him to know he has this effect on me. "I guess so"

"Rad" He says, getting back to his feet, once he is up he takes hold of my hand and pulls at me so I would get up as well. "We'll see you there" He tells Joey and once I'm standing he guides me to the exit.

I walk two steps behind Punk, my head turning back to look at Joey for a second before taking those two steps that take me closer to him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you out"

I shake my head in disapproval but my feet betray me and keep following him outside and to the parking lot. He never stops and neither do I, I just talk to him while we walk. "I came with Joey and Luke and I'll leave with them"

Punk ignores me and only when we are next to his rental car he decides to turn to me. "You owe me one so let's say I'm collecting your debt to me" He says with one of his crooked grins as he opens the passenger door to me.

I arch an eyebrow and cross my arms up to my chest, not only he is an ass but he is an arrogant ass… he is very much the type I should keep away from. "I owe you? No I don't think so"

"Well I think so and that's what counts" He responds, placing his hand on my lower back and making me get into the car… well he didn't exactly made me get in, he just gave me a little push and I got in by myself, doing nothing but watching as the door closes after me.

For the duration of the five seconds it took him to walk around the car to get in my mind bitch slaps me and makes me question what am I doing? But since I'm not doing anything at all I ignored it, I just watch him get in and close the door before reaching to insert the key in the ignition.

Without thinking much about it I reach forward and take the key away from his hand. This time he is the one who arches an eyebrow as he stares at me. "I don't owe you anything" I say as a matter of fact. That he got me match? I already thanked him and besides, with or without him I was going to get it, it was just a matter of time.

I know I don't owe him anything and I'm aware that I can open the door and walk out of here without feeling any kind of guilt; but I don't, I stay here, watching him watch me…

He tilts his head, his eyes never leaving mine. "Of course you do, or do you think that walking out on someone after kissing him is nice? You owe me Serena"

I smile, not because he went straight to the point but because his kissing etiquette is not the best one so he can't tell about what's nice and what isn't.

"It's not nice, but it's better that kissing someone and then I don't know, let's say…locking her out of a room"

Without taking his eyes away from me he grins again; his eyes are full of mischief and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. "Alright… you'll get your chance to collect too" He says, trying to reach for the keys I took away from him. He doesn't get them because I saw his intention and I move my hand to my back.

"I don't want to collect" I say without much conviction as my eyes drink on his image.

He leans to me and I freeze, watching how he gets closer and closer until he is hovering over me. I do nothing; I just stay where I am because there's no way for me to back off. "Of course you do"

Before my mind can register what's going on he does it again, he kisses me and because my body and my mind are not in sync I return the kiss almost immediately. Now, I don't know how this whole thing works, I only know that he just looks at me with those killer green eyes of his and I'm done, my brain turns to mush and I just have to kiss him back.

At least this time I was not the one who started it… it was all him and what does that says, that he likes me?

Lost into his kiss I feel the keys slipping from my hand… I don't know where they went but by lack of occupation my hand now goes up to his head, the feeling of his short hair tickling my palm as it runs to the back of his neck where it comes to rest as the kiss intensifies.

I said this once and I'll say it again, he may be an ass but the intensity of his kisses can make anyone forget about everything but his sweet taste and the way his lips have no shame in claiming everything on their way.

He takes and I give and it comes to my mind that his kisses are almost like an addiction, you know you shouldn't do it but when there's a fix you can't turn it down; you succumb to it and it takes over you in a way that in your mind nothing exist but getting it.

It's crazy, everything is, he makes the blood running through my veins boil just with the feeling his tongue swirling around mine, luring me into his mouth as his hands travel and take residence at my hips while the other one goes to my lower back, holding me in place.

There's no need to hold me because it's not like I want to go anywhere, right now all I can think it's about him and what he is doing to me; the weight of his chest pressing into mine, his lips kissing me, his hands roaming… but then as everything goes on my mind forms a clear image of me, here in this car letting him kiss me senseless… I see myself from another angle and I don't think it's a flattering angle…

Going back to myself I slide my hands down to his chest and push him hard, obliging him to tear apart from my lips as I turn away to open the door. I do it without looking at him because I don't want to look at him… right now all I want to do is go away and collect myself.

What was I thinking? Oh yeah I wasn't thinking, I mean it's just a kiss but still…

Before I can even open the door he grabs my shoulders and makes me turn to him. "You are not leaving again"

"Just… I want to go" It may seem like I'm running away but who cares, I need to think this over.

When I tell him that he pulls back and shrugs, resting his back against his seat. "Alright" He motions me to go on… that's it…

I blink, almost sensing a trap here and feeling a bit disappointed, I mean it's not as if want him to beg but you know, an _alright_ sounds so impersonal…

Anyway, he does nothing as I sit here so before my resolution dissolves I try to open the door. The only problem is that it doesn't open, I unlock it and it still doesn't open.

I take a deep breath. "You have the child lock, open the door"

"What if I don't want to?"

I venture a glance at him and he's just sitting there, eyes focused on me, lips curved into a grin and that petulant expression I'm starting to dislike so much, damn him! I would smack him if the urge of kissing him wasn't so strong…

Going back to reality I consider my options, sitting here until he gets tired and lets me out, jumping over him and getting out through his door and smashing his window to pieces. My mind tells me to do option number three because that will show him… but the little Serena devil in me wants to jump over him, maybe stay there for a little while and then get out…

I take another deep breath. "Why are you doing this?" I ask even when that's not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to ask him to open the door…

"Why do I do what, kiss you?" He snorts and shifts in his seat so he is now facing me. "Why do you think?"

I'm facing him and in this reduced space I feel him too close, even when I'm in one corner and I'm in the other. "I don't know, I mean you kiss me and then act as if I don't exist so you tell me"

"I kiss you because I like you, now it's my turn to do this little question exercise, why did you kiss me?"

I look out, wondering why he doesn't let me out already. "I don't know…" I shrug. "Look I just want to get out so open the door"

I wait for what feels an eternity and then he does it, he unlocks the door while his eyes remain on me. I take the opportunity and turn on him, opening the door and walking out. No matter how alluring he is being right now I know how he is and I don't want to complicate my life…

I need my mind clear and he is clouding my judgment, so without looking back I walk away from the car and maybe, just maybe out of this mess I carved for myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them all and I'm glad you are enjoying this. I didn't know where to go with this story but Age was awesome enough to give me an idea and I used it and gave it a twist! So this is rated M, hope you like O.o

_**Cute Boring Love**_

It's funny how he was the first thing to cross my mind once I was able to crawl out of the initial shock of the news I was impaled with; not funny in a hilarious way but funny in a weird way…

Funny almost in a sad manner.

And it wasn't something specific that came into my mind, just him and the realization that I wasn't going to see him anymore, not probably anyway.

It was just a passing thought and I didn't dwell on it long enough as my mind became too occupied with other matters; like what I was going to do from now on and about how awful it was that I came so far only to get the wings cut out of my back before I even took flight.

I was warned about this because it's not the first time something like this happens in this company, especially in the women's division; but even though I've seen it with my own eyes with some of the other girls I still wasn't prepared.

As a matter of fact it took me completely by surprise and I just don't get it, just as recently as last week they let me have and even win my first televised match and all of a sudden I get the call saying that as a result of my disciplinary issues I was being cut off.

The action baffles me and their reason perplexes me because I know for certain that I haven't done one thing that could be considered as me causing trouble and let alone having disciplinary issues; I mean it's true that I don't live the Straight Edge lifestyle but that's like taking disciplinary measures with Taker for not being dead!

Besides what does it matters if every once in a while I go into a bar to relax and have a good time, I mean I'm just twenty-four and it's not like there will be kids there that would get shocked to see the SES Serena having a drink. It's stupid, at least I haven't been caught drunk out of my mind and peeing in sinks and I've never been taken by the police and into jail for assaulting my better half… not that I have any but that's not the point, the point is that some of the divas have done worse and they still have a job while I was released with a lame excuse.

Maybe I'm not blonde enough and I don't show enough skin to pull the whole fitting the mold thing…

It's ridiculous if you come to think about it and whole thing is almost bad enough to make me angry, but then that anger is overshadowed by sadness because being here is my dream and I really don't want to leave.

But it's not like I have a choice in the matter; it's done, I was released by a phone call that lasted less than five minutes and there is no more SES and no more WWE for me… it's back at me being just me, on my own.

So the news were delivered to me this afternoon and after hours of laying numbly in my hotel bed thinking and feeling rather sorry for myself I still haven't told anyone, not yet…

The truth is that I don't want to tell anyone, it's a thing of pride I guess, something in me that doesn't want others to see me as a failure… it's me dreading to listen to the 'I told you so' that will come my way…

Oh they will definitely come my way.

I don't want to hear it so for now I'm keeping this to myself. I'll share the news sometime, somewhere but not right now, now I just want to clear my mind and get back to me.

So wanting to take my mind elsewhere I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower, dressing up when I was finished because I knew that laying in bed wasn't going to help my cause; when I was ready and after some deliberation I got out of my room.

At first I didn't know where I was going… I could always go out and have a drink; I mean imagine the irony of me going into a bar and getting completely wasted. That would be something to talk about and I could do it because I honestly don't care, not tonight. Tonight I just need to find some kind of release or I'm going to get into depressed mode and I'll spend the night moping; I don't want to do that, I don't do depression well.

So wanting to put my mind in blank I stepped out of my room and started to walk away, that's when my mind drifted once again to the memory of him.

I can say that since day one we haven't really been in speaking terms with each other; we've gone from little interaction to kissing, to me being mad, to him being and ass and then back to us kissing; then after last time I've been doing my best to evade him and push away whatever kind of attraction I feel for him. It hasn't been easy because we work so close together… or worked, since today that's all in the past, but anyway, the thing is that we are not close in the way I'm close with Drew or even Joey so I don't know why he was the first one I thought of.

But maybe I do know, I mean Drew is nice and Joey is a sweetheart but I can't say that I've lost any sleep over them or that I've caught myself thinking about them in more than an amicable way… I've done that with Punk and as it turns I've done a little bit more than that, I've made out with him…

So there's that and there's also that if I go with either Joey or Drew they'll get upset and then I'll get upset and that's exactly what I don't want, I just want to put my mind in blank and I won't achieve that with them.

Whatever the reason the fact is that I've been standing in front of Punk's hotel room for several minutes now, I'm here just staring at his door and trying to come up with a good reason to be here.

And do I really want to see him? I don't even know the answer to that and I have no clue as to what I can say to him… ah, who am I kidding, I want to see him and talking was not what got me here; if I wanted to talk I would have grabbed my phone and dialed Mickie's or Angela, I consider them both to be close friends and they both know what is like to go through this… so no, talking is not what I came here for.

Making up my mind I knock at the door three times, waiting and holding my breath as a dozen voices in my head tell me to turn around and leave. I ignore them, focusing instead on the sound of a TV that comes from inside the room. The noise tells me he's there, but I don't know, maybe he fell asleep with it on…

I decide to try one more time but before I can get the courage to knock again the door opens and there he is, standing right in front of me as his eyes lock with mine. For some reason he looks imposing standing there looking at me and when he arches an eyebrow I try to smile… I don't find it in me so I just stare back at him.

"Look at this… what a surprise…" He says as his shoulder slumps against the door frame while he crosses his arms up to his chest.

I fight against the urge I feel of running my hand over my head and I sigh; this is the part where I don't know how to proceed because I'm not used to do this. "Can I come in?"

I observe as he pushes with his tongue that part of his lower lip were his ring is and then he nods, moving away so that I can enter his room, his domain. As I walk inside I can feel his eyes on my back and it makes me feel way too self conscious, and then when I hear the door closing I know that I can't turn back from this.

"If I knew I was getting a late night visit I would have made this room more presentable" He says in that mellow voice he seldom uses and I take a look at my surroundings; it's a bit dark here because the only source of light comes from the TV but even though I can see what he means. It looks like he just opened his suitcases and spilled everything around and at random, there are clothes on the chair, over the table and even in the floor; he also has a laptop over the a/c and there's an empty pizza box over the bed… "So what brings you here?"

I bit on my lips and look at him, he is making his way from the door to the bed and when he reaches it he sits and tosses the pizza box over the night stand, then goes back to staring at me.

Even in the dark I can feel the intensity of those eyes on me and I wonder if I did the right thing in coming here… but then I remember that after this there's nothing so I have nothing to lose. "The other night…" I begin to say, not knowing how to go on so I shrug and go with whatever I can come up with. "When you said that you liked me, was that true?"

He chuckles and I notice how his eyes move slowly down my body before going back to my face, scanning me all over… I know I dressed up nicely before walking out of my room and I made sure to look my best so I shouldn't feel so unnerve about the way he looks at me, but it's just that tonight I can't help but to feel too short… and too bald under his stare. "I like you, I mean you are not going to hear from me a declaration of cute boring love but I do like you, a lot"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and keep my eyes on him. "I didn't come here for a declaration of love"

He arches an eyebrow and I can see a sparkle in his eyes, maybe he doesn't know what motive brought me here to him but he is enjoying it anyway, I can tell… "And what did you came here for?"

Instead of answering with words I walk to the bed, willing to show him. I kind of feel doubt about this but I don't let it show, I just allow my legs to carry me on and when I'm close enough I bend slightly to kiss him.

I don't have to wait long for his response; it's like he was expecting me to do that so as soon as my lips touched his he slides his hand to the back of my neck and holds me secure against him. I don't wait much either and part my lips for him, granting him immediate entrance to explore me at his will.

He does just that, his tongue dancing an old dance with mine while his other hand rests on my lower back. In my mind I feel like he is stealing every breath of mine to drink it as his own, and just by kissing me like that my mind starts to erase everything other than sensation.

Without breaking away from his lips I climb on top of the bed and over him, straddling his hips and getting as close to him as I can; maybe the move was too bold but he didn't seem to mind, quite the contrary because as soon as I did it his hand slid from my back to my the back of my jeans to push me closer against him.

Feeling him like this is endearing, he tastes nice, he smells good and the knowledge that this is a man I used to look up to wrestling wise makes the experience more alluring.

I gasp into his mouth and my hands go to his head, running through the spikes of his short hair and enjoying the feeling of him, so close and warm and very capable of making me forget about everything...

His kiss is intense and I match him move from move, taking what I can and rotating my crotch eagerly against his. Through our clothes I can feel the undeniable proof that he is enjoying this, he is poking against my own heated center as I push harder against him, a liquid warm heat running all through me and making my blood boil.

I'm not used to do this… I mean I'm throwing myself at him without thinking much about it… but does it really matters? I feel like I really need this.

Pushing any doubt away I move my hands down between our bodies and reach for his shirt, lifting it off his torso and breaking the kiss briefly to take it off. Once it's out of his skin I toss it away and go back to kissing him almost furiously, thriving on the heat of his flesh under my touch. He feels exquisite and without giving it a second though I reach down to unbutton his cargo shorts.

That's when he pulls away from the kiss to look at me.

"Slow down" He says in a dark whisper as I stare at his flushed face; his breathing is ragged like my own and I wonder if his heart is also beating like crazy inside his chest.

I can't even think straight and I swallow hard, my hand going lower until I cup him through his pants. I can tell just by touching him that he wants this so I go ahead and whisper to him the first thing that comes to my mind. "I want you" God I hope that didn't come out too needy… but I can't help it, I need this, I want him.

If it was too needy he didn't mind and went back to kissing me with renewed passion, his hands working on taking my own clothes and tossing them along with his. As I'm being undressed I keep my hand on him and with no hesitation I set him free while his hands and lips work on getting to know my body.

His touch is firm and maddening and the way he is burning in my hand makes me swallow down a moan, but the more I stroke him the harder he kisses me and then I can't help but to allow a moan or two to escape pass my lips. At this point I don't care about it, I'm too far gone and when he swirls me around to be the one on top I allow him to.

This feels divine…

His body is pressing against mine, his lips are whispering with lust in my ear and my legs are wrapped around his hips, and just like this, with me feeling wanton it's done, he pushes inside of me as I let out a raspy moan while he sets a rhythm that suits him.

It suits me too and the intensity of this makes me bite on his shoulder at the same time that my nails run all through his back.

"This is why you came here for?" He asks, his voice raspy and breathless while his body melts into mine.

I look into the intensity of his darkened eyes and it almost feels obscene. "Yes…" I whimper, surrendering my body to him as he takes possession, my hand locking at the nape of his neck as my lips find a spot in his neck that makes him hiss and pound harder.

"Tell me" It's a growled command but I don't care, as long as he keeps making my feel like I'm burning inside out I don't really care…

"This is why I came… for you" Suddenly it's too much and I have to close my eyes and whimper his name as we engage in the most intimates of acts, the joining of flesh with flesh.

This is why I came here, looking for release and I found it in him, his expert fingers and his lips in mine making it hit me hard, leaving me moaning and whimpering underneath him until his own release hit him, leaving us both panting and entangled together.

This morning I would never thought that I would end up like this; but here I am, not only in his arms and filled with his essence but I'm also without a job and that's another one I wasn't expecting… but such is life and what can I do but to live it?

"God that was… something" Punk whispers as he slides out of me, then he goes to lay on his back with his eyes closed and one hand over his face; as for me, I just stay here lost in my thoughts for a few minutes that seem to drag for an eternity.

But he's right, that was something else even when I feel a bit awkward about it now that the heat of the moment is gone and I have to face reality.

And right now my reality is not the best one…

Taking a deep breath I sit on the edge of his bed and scan the floor for my clothes, I spot them and when I'm about to get up to my feet he reaches for my hand and pulls me to him. When I'm close he kisses me and I give in into him for a few more seconds before breaking apart.

"I have to go" I say… not really wanting to.

"Hmmm" He mumbles closing his eyes… I take this moment to take a good look at the way his features softens when he is relaxed and satisfied… he's really something else as well but right now I have to go.

So I lean forward and kiss the corner of his lips as he drifts away, he's not sleeping but if I wait some more I'm sure I'll see him pass out. I kind of want to wait but I can't, and I don't know if this will be the last time I'll see of him but if it is this is a nice last image, his eyes closed and his breathing evening out...

I just wish I could stay… but I can't so I clean a bit get my closes and when I'm done I walked out of his room and out of everything, this is the start of something new from me and I have to see where will I begin now.


End file.
